The invention relates to a modular plug-in connector having buttable and replaceable modules which are held in a retaining frame composed of two halves, the modules being designed for the termination and relaying of electrical, optical and/or pneumatic signals.
Such a modular plug-in connector is required, in the case of distributed-configuration machine or installation controls, in order to generate, evaluate or relay electrical, electronic, optoelectronic or pneumatic control signals directly at the unit to be controlled, within a plug-in connector.
Known from DE 197 07 120 C1 is a retaining frame for holding plug-in connector modules which is formed from two halves which are pivotally joined to one another, appropriately adapted plug-in connector modules being held positively within the retaining frame.
Additionally disclosed from DE 198 51 473, in a method for coding mechanically connectable parts, is a modular plug-in connector in which there are provided, within one of the modules, means for an electronic coding which contains electronic information on the object to which the modular plug-in connector is connected.
A disadvantage in the case of the hitherto standard plug-in connections is that a control signal must be transmitted centrally from a possibly remotely located control cabinet to a particular installation or machine.